The obstacles of love
by evil gummy bears
Summary: Kag has started her senior year of HS, only to find the new guy is someone from her past. Somone that she had once loved...who is this familar face?


**Disclaimer- **Nope Inu doesn't belong to us, and we had nothing to do with the recent kidnapping of InuYasha and Miroku…honest!! ^_~*

**Author's note- **The author's of this story are two members of ff.net, trixie-trix, and Miko Sango, we hope you enjoy our combined story!

 Warning story will be kooky!! 

Trixie-trix: hope you like the story! YAY! I get to write the next chapter!

Miko Sango- I wrote this chapter!

The obstacles of love Chapter 1 Meeting again 

                                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Utter bliss. That's all that could describe the deep sleep Kagome was enjoying. So what if it was the first day of school and she was going to be late? Sacrifices had to made for the art of beauty sleep.

But beauty sleep didn't matter to a certain little thirteen-year-old devil, or more commonly referred to as Sota. 

He knew that he wasn't allowed in his sister's bedroom, he had been threatened too many times with very sharp objects not to realize this by now, however Sota found the temptation of scaring the crude out of his snoozing sister too tempting to resist.

This was defiantly the way to begin a promising school year for him at least.

"The itsy bitsy spider crawled up my sisters lap, when her eyes open she will squish him flat, then I'll drop a water balloon right on top her head, and watch her scream and trip over the shoes by her bed."

Sota cackled to himself as he gently set the baby tarantula on Kagome's lap.

He then quickly tied a long piece of string to the water balloon, and hoisted it over her head. The shoes were in place for her to trip over, seeing this Sota took in a deep breath and yelled:

"SIS WAKE UP!"

Kagome's quiet sleeping form shifted and her dark orbs opened instantly.

  
"SOTA." She hissed when she saw him.

"I'm gonna- AHHHHHHHHH!"  Kagome shrieked seeing the spider.

Kagome flicked the bug across the room, it flew and hit right between Sota's eyes.

"Oh I got you-SOTA HIGURASHI!" 

One second she had been laughing at the smeared bug and disgusted look on Sota's face the next second she felt wet.

Very wet. Kagome realized it was a water balloon, and screamed out of pure rage.

"SOUTA!" She yelled standing up.

"I'm gonna-"

*THUMP*

Kagome had once again fallen into Sota's trap. She had tripped over her own shoes.

"YOU STUPID, THUMB-SUCKING, TEDDY BEAR SNUGGLING, PYSCO I'M GONNNA CAUSE YOU PAIN!"

Sota gulped. " I…I love you Kagome." He said grinning at her.

Kagome smirked and pushed up the sleeves of her long sleeve pajamas.

"I love you too squirt, and I'm gonna love you even more when you're in a fed-ex box on your way to China."

"Damn." Sota yelled suddenly fleeing from Kagome's room.

"DIE!"  Kagome screeched in her war cry.

                                                          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile…

"Sesshoumaru…" InuYasha said.

No response came from his demon brother across the breakfast table.

Figures, he was after all reading Dear Abby.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru however chose to ignore his half-witted brother. He was more interested in the weight lose tablets that were being advertised on the Dr.Phil Page.

"YO! I'm talking to you!" Yelled InuYasha.

"Temper, temper brother." Sesshoumaru said finally.

"I don't give a damn about my temper!" InuYasha said in a huffy voice.

Sesshoumaru sighed and resumed reading.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"Lord Fluffy…"

Clenching his teeth together, he still ignored InuYasha.

"Fluffy wuffy." InuYasha cooed.

"WHAT?" Sesshoumaru yelled finally.

He ripped the newspaper he had been reading in half and glared at InuYasha.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"…"

"SPEAK UP!" Sesshoumaru barked.

"Pass the butter." InuYasha said holding out his hand.

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sighed as she climbed up the stairs to the school building.

This morning was defiantly not going her way. After she had chased Sota from her room, she had collected duck tape, and a big box, and had gone after the squirt.

She had been so close to putting him in the box, taping it up, and shipping him off to China.

So close. But her mother had caught her.

Kagome was about thirty minutes early for school so she decided to sit down, and try to calm the urge to strangle the first person to cross her path.

She settled on a bench right outside of the front doors, and leaned her head up against the brick building.

It may seem pathetic but Kagome already missed summer.

Summer. How free she felt during those two months, no getting up early, no homework, total freedom, and not to forget the fact that Sota was gone the entire two months at a camp in Canada.

Something was stirring in Kagome's mind.

The word summer was bringing back memories.

**_" I_****_ love you Kagome and I always will."_**

****

The voice warmed Kagome's heart, and she tried to remember who said it.

**_"We will always be together even if one of us moves away."_**

****

Who was that?  
  


Kagome suddenly felt guilty.

Then she remembered something she had said.

"I love you too…" 

****

AHHHHH!

She had been so close to remembering but….

RING RING!!!

The school bell had interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Damn it."

Kagome sighed as she pushed herself off of the bench.

"Oh well…" She said feeling slightly guilty for not remembering.

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The principle ushered InuYasha down the hallway towards his first class.

Once there without saying a word of warning to him, InuYasha found himself being pushed into the classroom.

Everyone looked up from their work to see a guy with silver locks, puppy ears, and fierce amber eyes on the ground.

Blushing he got up quickly.

The teacher smiled at him and said, "Are you InuYasha?"

Kagome's head snapped up from her work to look at the boy in front of the room.

That was the name. The guy that had told her he loved her three years before was InuYasha.

As the memories of there past began to flood into Kagome's mind, she saw him looking straight at her.

Kagome saw the loving look in his eyes and suddenly felt horrible.

Now everything was rushing back to her.

Three years before when the two teens had been fifth teen, they had been boyfriend and girlfriend. Kagome had had deep feelings for InuYasha and he had felt the same way.

The two had been separated later on that year and before hand had admitted to loving each other.

Kagome had moved on after he left.

But now here he was.

In her town, at her school.

And he looked as if nothing had changed between them. Apparently he still loved her.

Kagome felt her stomach drop to her knees as it all became sickening  and clear .

She didn't love him anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please review^_~*

Hope you liked it!

Miko Sango, and trixie-trix


End file.
